old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Operation Easter Egg Hunt
(we see Future, Drago, Wolfrun, Magica, Scourge, Fiona, Wicked, Chrysalis and Ginu in the park holding a meeting) Future: Greetings and welcome to the meeting of the Criminal Crew. Drago and Wolfrun: (look at each other) Future: (clears throat) Soon the day of Easter will be upon us and on that day, we must remember the true meaning of Easter. Ginu: Re- Future: Chocolate. And who brings chocolate on Easter, hmm? Scourge: (smirks) Springtrap? Future: '(''unamused) Shut up, Scourge. '''Ginu: (smirks) Your mother? Fiona: (unamused) How original. Future: Oh, for crying out loud! As even the simplest of idiots would know, the Easter Bunny brings chocolate on Easter in the form of Easter Eggs. Now, usually, most people get to enjoy the sensation of waking to find Easter Eggs hidden in obsecure places. However, being quote on quote "villains", we have to feed off the remains of what they find, that is, if they'll let us. Random Know-It-All: Hey! We're not paying you on sitting and chatting all day! Future: Er, excuse me for a moment. (turns to Random Know-It-All) YOU DON'T PAY US AT ALL! Random Know-It-All: Yeah...well- Future: Get lost, you worthless piker! This conversation doesn't concern you! Wolfrun: Nice one, man. Random-Know-It-All: (dejected) Fine. (walks away) Future: (turns back to the crowd) Anyways, so this year, there are a few things we have to do to endure that we get our ''delivery of Easter Eggs. And rest assured, violent measures will be permitted if necessary. (''winks) Drago, you got the artillery? Drago: (smirks) You know it. Future: (smirks in return) Ma' man. So here's what we're gonna do...(whispers the plan to his colleagues) (later that night) Future: This is Black Hawk to Dragon Warrior, Falcon Punch, and Demon Kin, the coast is clear, over. Drago: Dragon Warrior to Black Hawk, I read you loud and clear, over. Wolfrun: '''Falcon Punch to Black Hawk, I read you likewise, over. '''Future: Black Hawk to Demon Kin, do you read me, over? (silence) Demon Kin, please respond, over. (silence)' 'Wolfun: '(''smirks) It seems that Demon Kin is unresponsive at the moment, over. '''Future: GINU, YOU USELESS IDIOT, WAKE UP! Ginu: (spluttering) T-T-This is Demon Kin to Black Hawk, over. Wait, what are we doing again, over? Future: (sighs) Just shut up and follow my lead, over. (sets off with the other three) (we then see Scourge, Fiona, Magica, Wicked and Chrysalis waiting at an empty warehouse for the others) (Future, Ginu, Drago and Wolfrun enter the warehouse) Magica: What took you so long, over? Future: Er, there was a problem with communications, over. Let's have a roll call, shall we? Dragon Warrior, over? Drago: Here. Future: Falcon Punch, over? Wolfrun: Here. Future: Demon K-(blows whistle) Ginu: W-What?! Oh, here, over. Future: King and Queen of the Underworld, over? Scourge and Fiona: Here. Future: Wicked Witches 1 and 2, over? Magica and Wicked: Here. Future: And Queen of the Changelings, over? Chrysalis: Here. Future: Excellent. Time to get to work, then. We'll split up in groups of three. Drago, Wolfrun and myself will be Team Alpha. Magica, Wicked and Chrysalis will be Team Beta. Ginu, Scourge and Fiona will be Team Gamma. Divide in your teams and be back here before dawn. Operation Easter Egg Hunt begins now, over and out. Oh, and Ginu? Ginu: Yeah? Future: Don't mess this up. I'm counting on you. Ginu: Yeah, whatever. (we then see Team Beta entering the grounds for the Easter Egg Hunt) Wicked: This is a good place to stake out. What do we do now? Magica: We take out the security cameras. Chrysalis: Hmph, let me show you how it's done. (the members of Team Beta use their magic to take out the cameras) (we then see Team Gamma making sure that everyone is asleep as to not ruin the plan) Ginu: Uh, guys? I think I'm gonna sneeze. Fiona: '''Hold it in! '''Ginu: I can't hold it in! Scourge: You're gonna blow our cover! Ginu: Ah-Ah-Aaaa-(muffled sneeze) Okay, I'm good. Scourge and Fiona: (sigh) (we then see Team Alpha in a shunting yard) Wolfrun: Where's this thing, then? Future: Well, it should be around here...somewhere. Drago: Hmm, is that it? Future: (looks in Drago's direction) Yep, that's it. (we then see Team Alpha returning to the grounds where Teams Beta and Gamma are waiting. They've brought a flatbed with a huge carrot on it) 'Chrysalis: Oh, good work. You got it, then, over. Wicked: The Easter Bunny is sure to come now, over. Future: Indeed. Did you take care of security, over? Magica: Oh, yes. Security has been eliminated, over. Ginu: '''Uh, what now, then, over? '''Future: Now, we wait, over. (the teams decide to stay up...but they end up falling asleep on the grounds) (we then see a mysterious figure looking upon the sleeping figures) Future: (muttering in his sleep) Er, get off my platform. Chrysalis: (muttering in her sleep) Hmm, how...delicious. (the next morning) (rooster crows) Future: (groans)'' Five more minutes. Huh? (''yawns)'' Wake up, you lot. '''Drago: '(groans) Whose idea was it to sleep here? Wicked: '(''groans) I think I slept on my broomstick. What's all this, then? (the group sees that they're surrounded by Easter Eggs) '''Future: (notices that the flatbed is empty) I swear, these holiday figures can read minds...but that doesn't matter! All that matters is that we did it! Ginu: LET'S PARTY!!! (the next day) (we see the Criminal Crew lying down on the ground with slightly enlarged stomaches) 'Chrysalis: (groans) If this is what being stuffed with chocolate feels like, I'll just stick to pony flesh. Wicked: (groans) Please don't talk about chocolate...until further notice. Wolfrun: Heh, Chloe'll be using this as a pillow. (groans) Drago: (groans) I don't remember the last time I stuffed myself this much. Scourge: (groans) This is worse than the time I went on a soda-spree. Fiona: Heh, I'll log to that memory. Magica: I can't go in public looking like this...and I'm too weak to heal myself. Ginu: '''Well, I'm sure there's a lesson in all of this. '''Future: (groans) Yeah...don't bite off more than you can chew. On a lighter note, I'd still regard the mission as a success. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and get some personal relief. End. Category:Blog posts